Blowjob Chase
by GothicNicoLover
Summary: Percy catches Annabeth and her married boyfriend Nico in the lot of the warehouse he works in. After Annabeth gives him a messy blowjob in attempts to get off scotch free, Percy teaches her how to give a blowjob right.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Percy, and I am a 21-year-old night patrolman at a large warehouse complex. Part of my duties are to patrol a large lot where many of the truckers who come to the warehouses drop their empty trailers.

The trailer lot is private property owned by the warehouse company, but since it is outside the security fence, it can be accessed from the county road that runs past by it. There is a gate that is usually secured and numerous signs that read, "No Trespassing."

I was enjoying the warm summer night as I made my rounds. On this particular night, it appeared the trailer lot gate had been force open.

After securing the open gate, I began a systematic patrol of the trailer lot. It was a little after midnight when, near a dark corner at the back of the lot, I spotted a car I didn't recognize. It didn't belong to any of the warehouse workers or drivers authorized to be in the lot.

I quietly approached the car. As I neared the rear of the car, I noted its make, model, color, and license number. I then noticed, with the aid of a distant yard light, the driver's window was down. The car was occupied by what appeared to be a male sitting in the driver's seat. His head was laid back against the headrest, and he seemed to be slowly moving his torso.

He didn't notice me, even as I walked up to his door. By then I could see his eyes were closed and hear the moans coming form inside the car.

Looking inside the car, I saw what had his focused attention. The driver was not alone. He was stroking the long brunette hair of a young lady. She was busily bobbing her head up and down in his lap. She was giving him a blow-job. Although she was only taking a few inches of his cock into her mouth, he seemed to be enjoying it.

I just couldn't bring myself to disturb their pleasure.

In a short time, he had wadded her hair in his fist and was rapidly thrusting his hips up to her head. She seemed to be swallowing his load of cum. As she sat up, I cold see a good deal of it actually dribbled down his cock to his balls.

She sat up and smiled at him. As he pulled her toward himself, she noticed me standing next to the car's door. She gasped and froze in place.

The guy asked, "What is it, Honey?"

Staring at me, she replied, "The guard." She didn't move.

He snapped around with a shocked look on his face. "Oh shit! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you get a blow-job. Do you know this is private property? Do you know anything about how the gate was damaged?"

He, of course, denied doing any damage to the gate. I told him that since, I couldn't prove he did the gate damage, I couldn't charge him for it. However, he was trespassing, and I would have to call the cops to have him cited for that offense.

Both of them begged me not to call the police.

"I'll consider not calling them. Let's see some ID. I still have to write a report on this incident."

They both handed me their driver's license. It was then that I noticed a wedding ring on his hand but not on hers. Making notes from their licenses, I saw that Mr. Nico di Angelo was 28-years-old and lived on the far side of town. Ms. Annabeth Chase had just turned 18 and had an address just two blocks from the warehouse.

I asked them, "Why did you come here? Why don't you go to one of your homes?"

Mr. di Angelo said, "We can't. I'm married, and my wife would kill me. Annabeth is our baby sitter, and I was just supposed to be taking her home. Please don't call the police."

"And what's your story, Ms. Chase?" I asked.

Nearly in tears, she said, "I still live with my parents. My dad would ground me forever if he finds out about this. I need to stay home, so I can go to college next fall. He's a hard hearted preacher. He'd cut off my college money, and probably kick me out, if he finds out about this. Please, please don't call the police. I'll do anything, just don't report us.

Pausing to think about it a few seconds, an evil thought came to me. With a broadening smile, I asked her, "Anything?"

Ms. Chase instantly replied, "Yes, anything."

I returned their driver's licences and told Mr. di Angelo, "You stay put. Ms. Chase, step to the rear of the car, please. We need to talk."

As she got out of the car, Mr. di Angelo dropped his head into his hands.

I met Ms. Chase at the rear of car and leaned on the trunk. She came around and stood about two feet in front of me. Even in the darkened lot, I could see she was a lovely young thing. She stood about 5'6" and weighed something like 120 pounds. Her round face was surrounded by soft dark curls.

I reached out to squeeze both of her tits with my hands. She tensed and stepped back.

I told her, "You can get in the car and leave anytime you like. However, before you get home, I will let your father and his wife will know about this little incident.

"Please, don't." She lowered her head and took a step forward.

This time, when I reached for her tits, she stood still. She had decent sized set of tits. She stood quietly as I fondled them through her bra and blouse. I told her, "I won't call the cops if you do for me what you did for your boyfriend."

"What? I can't... I don't..."

"I want a blow-job. Don't pretend you don't give head. I saw you sucking him. Now, get busy." My words sounded like orders, as I meant them to.

She hung her head, but slowly kneeled onto the grass, unzipped my pants, and took out my half hard cock. Holding it in front of her face, she stared at it for several seconds. She seemed to be thinking. Then she opened her lips, and slowly took my cock into her mouth.

My cock was fully erect in just a few seconds. I took her head and gently pulled her forward until she gaged. She could only take about half of my cock without gaging.

"Go on, Baby. Suck me off!" I demanded.

Annabeth started bobbing up and down on my cock, but she didn't suck and used very little tongue. All things considered, Annabeth gave a terribly sloppy blow-job.

"Come on, girl. Suck it." I demanded.

She tightened her lips just a bit and lightly sucked. Still not a good blow-job, but better than nothing.

After several minutes of Annabeth's bobbing, I shot my load into her mouth. She let most of my cum dribble from her mouth and fall to the ground.

When she looked up, I was looking down at her. I asked, "How many blow-jobs have you given?"

She said, "Two, Nico, and now you."

"You need to be taught how to properly suck a cock. Don't you?"

She lowered her head, nodded, and quietly said, "Yes."

I told her, "Be here at 1:00 AM tomorrow for a lesson."

"What? I can't. I won't." Annabeth protested.

"Then, I'll be sure to send copies of my report to Daddy and his wife."

"No! Please don't." She begged.

"Well?" I asked.

"OK! I'll be here." She had resigned herself to doing as I instructed.

She didn't know it yet, but Annabeth had just become mine. As I helped her to a standing position and led her to the car's passenger door, I told her, "Don't be late, or the reports go out.

As Annabeth seated herself, I told Mr. di Angelo, "Now, get out of here, and don't come back." With a wide grin, I added, "Drive carefully, now. Ya hear?"

The next night, I was finishing a patrol round when I noticed her. It was just a few minutes past 1:00 AM, and Annabeth was sitting in the passenger seat of my car. She was startled when I walked up and said, "Annabeth, I'm glad you could make it. Come on in the Security Office."

Without a word, she got out of the car and followed me inside. When we entered the well lighted office, I could see Annabeth was indeed a lovely young thing. She had long brunette hair that framed her rounded face. Her hazel eyes seemed to be hypnotic. She had worn a dark blue blouse and matching knee length skirt. Nicely shaped legs led to her white tennis shoes.

When I sat to write my patrol notes, Annabeth went to her knees and started to unzip my pants.

I told her, "Wait, not yet, and not here."

She looked a little confused. "Don't you want a blow-job?"

"Yes, but not that sloppy thing you do. Let me finish my patrol report. Then we'll get started."

Annabeth bowed her head and said, "Yes, Sir."

After finishing my log entries, I took her hand and led Annabeth to the office kitchen. When she was seated in a chair, I opened the fridge behind her and offered her a glass of orange juice.

She took a sip of the juice then quizzically looked at it.

"That'll be the vodka." I said. "There's a bit of vodka to help you relax. You may as well enjoy your blow-job lessons."

As Annabeth sat quietly and slowly drank her screwdriver. I, still behind her, reached over her shoulders and gently squeezed and massaged both tits.

She took a big sip of her drink and looked up at me. Was that the beginnings of a smile I saw. In a short time, her hardening nipples were evident through her bra and blouse. She finished her drink, leaned her head back on my chest, and indeed, she was smiling.

I made her another drink and returned to massaging her tits. I was in no hurry. As she began sipping her drink, I unbuttoned her blouse. Pulling her bra up exposed a nice firm set of tits. They were topped by hard nipples the size of large peas.

As she finished her second drink, I began pinching her nipples and rolling them between my thumb and first finger. Annabeth moaned with each pinch and tilted her head back to look up at me.

I bent to her and kissed her soft lips. I could taste the orange juice on her lips as she returned my kiss.

I then moved in front of Annabeth and sat on the edge of the table. Rubbing my cock through my pants told her it was time for a blow-job.

She leaned forward, unzipped my pants, reached in, and pulled out my half hard cock. Annabeth immediately put my cock in her mouth and started her sloppy bobbing.

Placing my hands on both sides of her head, I gently pulled her off my cock, and said to her, "Annabeth, let's do this right. Start by licking all over my cock like an ice cream cone, only from bottom to top. When you get to the top, kiss and lick the head. Then suck my head into your mouth. Slowly suck as much of me into your mouth as you can. Use your tongue to swab my cock while it's in your mouth. Keep swabbing as you suck. Slowly move your head up and down taking as much of my cock into your mouth as you can.

Annabeth was a very good student. Almost instantly, she did as she was told.

Her improving oral technique soon had me ready to erupt. I told her, "I'm going to cum. Keep about half of my cock in your mouth, seal your lips around it, and suck firmly. Swallow all you can."

Like the good little girl she was, Annabeth obeyed my every instruction.

As I pumped my load of cum into her mouth, Annabeth swallowed rapidly. She ingested most of it, and only let a small dribble run out of the corner of her mouth.

When I finished cuming, she kissed the head of my cock and sat up.I hugged her, and told her, "That was much better. I have to go on another patrol now, but I'll be back soon for another blow-job. You relax a while. Have another drink." I sat the drink in front of her as I left the room.

When I returned from patrol, Annabeth had finished her third drink. She was smiling, her eyes were closed, her head laid back, and she was slowly and softly massaging her still exposed tits.

She opened her eyes and smiled when I walked in. I walked up behind her and replaced her hands with mine on her tits. With a firm squeeze to her tits, I asked, "You ready to do it again?"

The vodka must have been having the desired affect. She giggled, and brightly said, "Yep! Come here."

"Good! Let's see if you remember what you did last time." I told her.

She remembered! She gave me a pretty decent blow-job and succeeded in swallowing all my load do cum. She kissed my cock's head as she let it out of her mouth. She giggled again, and said, "That's kind of fun. A little salty, but fun."

"If you like that, you're going to love what's next."

"There's more?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Lots more." I said, as I handed her a forth drink. "I intend to use you for a few days. Then I'll destroy the report of your antics in the parking lot. Now, hop up on the table."

Still grinning, she said "OK." took a big gulp of her drink, and sat on the end of the table. She quickly laid on her back when I nudged her chest.

I immediately went after her tits. Kissing, sucking, nipping, and pinching those tender mounds of flesh soon had her loudly moaning. Her head was rolling side to side. Her eyes were closed.

I don't think she even noticed when I lifted the front of her skirt and exposed her silky white panties. I sucked one nipple very hard and pinched the other as I pulled her skirt up and placed it on her belly. Her white panties were all the protected her young pussy. I took my free hand and gently placed it on her pubic mound and curled my fingers to fully cup her pussy.

Annabeth opened her eyes, sat up on her elbows, and said, "Please don't. I'm a virgin. Noone has ever touched me down there. I don't even touch myself down there, except when I bathe."

Gently patting her pussy, I softly said, "It's OK. I'm not going to fuck you. You'll still be a virgin when you leave here. You gave me two pretty decent blow-jobs. I want to return the favor. You deserve a reward for learning so quickly."

She looked surprised, and asked, "You mean a guy can give a girl a blow-job?"

"Sort of. Now lay back and relax."

After another big gulp of screwdriver, she laid back down. A few more minutes of tit and pussy fondling and Annabeth was again moaning and groaning. Gently stroking her panty covered pussy added to her stimulation. Her moaning got louder and louder as I continued to subject her body to many new sensations. Her panties became soaked with her natural lubricating juices.

Annabeth froze when I moved her panties to the side and exposed her tender pussy lips. "You promise you won't enter me?"

No, Baby. I'm not going to fuck you. I'm going to eat you. Now shut up and relax."

She finished her drink and laid back again.

I gently pulled the white panties from under Annabeth's ass, and slid them off her shapely legs. I moved to stand between her feet and briefly admired her dark bush.

With no warning, I pushed her knees widely apart and completely covered her pussy with my mouth. Her virgin pussy lips remained snugly closed. Annabeth gasp, and her pussy lips parted slightly, when I licked her from the bottom of her pussy slit to near her clit.

"Oh!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Another long, probing, lick opened her outer lips. Annabeth jumped when I gently flicked my tongue over her clit. After several more licks, she slowly raised her knees and tilted her pelvis. That gave me better access to her pussy.

I then began licking and sucking her pussy in earnest. Occasionally dipping my tongue into her love hole and gently sucking her clit quickly had Annabeth writhing on the table. She grabbed my head and pulled me tightly to her pussy. I sucked her clit into my mouth and repeatedly flicked my tongue over it.

Annabeth grabbed two hands full of my hair, pulled me even tighter to her cunt, and breathlessly cried, "Yes! Right there." She began thrusting her hips up to meet my mouth.

I firmly sucked her clit into my mouth and rapidly flicked my tongue over it.

Annabeth's thrusts became almost violent, and she yelled, "Oh God, yes! Suck me! Eat me! Oooooooh!"

As Annabeth started calming down from her orgasm, I released her clit. I rapidly and repeatedly drove my tongue into her virgin hole.

"Ummmmmmm, God that feels good." She cooed.

When her breath returned to near normal, I kissed her pussy one last time, and moved up, and kissed all over her face and lips.

Annabeth threw her arms around me and firmly returned my kisses. "Wow! I've never felt anything like that before."

"You mean you've never had an orgasm before tonight?" I asked.

"No! When I was about 14-years-old, Daddy caught me playing with myself. He told me what I was doing was dirty, and only a whore played with herself. He even made Mom put me on birth control pills. He said he didn't want any whore's bastards in his house. Ever since then, I've not touched myself down there, not even when I felt the funny feelings there." Annabeth was nearly in tears as she told me how her father treated her.

"That's bullshit!" I told her. "Those feelings are only natural for a young lady. You'll have them whether your father likes it or not."

I patted her pussy one last time, kissed her lips, and helped her sit up and get dressed. I then asked, "Did you like your first blow-job lesson?"

Annabeth replied, "Yes, but I loved being eaten even more. Can we do this again?"

"I'm off for the next two days. So, maybe next week sometime."

A look of disappointed clouded Annabeth's face.

"If you like, you can come out to my place tomorrow evening."

Annabeth immediately brightened, and said, "Oh yes, if you promise to do that to me again."

"Deal! You suck my cock, and I'll eat your pussy. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

She said, "You can't come to my home. I'll meet you at Wallyworld at about 6:00 PM. I'll follow you to your home from there."

I gave Annabeth a nice little pat on the ass, kissed her cheek, and she sent away. She went out the door to walk the two blocks home.

I was already looking forward to seeing Annabeth again.


	2. Chapter 2

From the time Annabeth walked out of the warehouse security office where I work, she was all I could think of. Would such a beautiful, 18-year-old, college bound, girl like her really meet a 21-year-old security guard? And why? After all, I had used blackmail to get her to visit me last night. What a night it turned out to be, for both of us.

Before she left, we had agreed to meet at Wallyworld at 6:00 PM. the following evening. I arrived at 5:30 so I wouldn't miss her. To my surprise, Annabeth arrived just a few minutes later. As she walked toward me, I couldn't believe how lucky I was. Such a lovely young girl had not only agreed to meet me, but was ready and willing to follow me home for an evening devoted to giving each other oral sex. Even though she was legally an adult, if her father found out, she would have hell to pay. Of course, I felt he was pNicoably most of the reason Annabeth was willing to go with me.

Annabeth was a beautiful blonde. Her long hair was soft to the touch, smelled like flowers, and danced on the breeze as she walked. She wore her hair so it framed her rounded face and fell across her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue summer dress that day. It reached to just above her knees, buttoned up the front from her waist to between her breasts, and had a V neckline that offered a nice view of her ample cleavage. Her grey eyes were her most fascinating feature. I could easily get lost in those eyes.

Annabeth walked rapidly toward me. Her loose fitting dress fluttering in the breeze as she came. As she drew closer, the look on her face told me she was very upset over something. She stopped at the payphone next to where I was standing, picked up the receiver, and curtly said, "Lead me to your place." She then hung up the phone, turned on her heel, and returned to the little car she had driven up in.

Annabeth fell in behind me as I left the Wallyworld parking lot. She followed closely, as I led her to my home.

I have a three bedroom, two bath, brick home. It sits on a partially wooded twenty-five acres, and is about 10 miles out into the country from, what is now, my favorite Wallyworld.

When we pulled into my drive, she got out of her car and came to me with tears on her cheeks. She seemed to be in a hurry. "Let's go inside. I want to get started sucking you right now." Annabeth said. Her voice was quivering.

I took her in my arms, hugged her tightly, and said, "No, Honey. Slow down. We have plenty of time. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

She began sobbing as I held her close. Holding her snugly, I guided her into my home. Inside, I led her to my living room couch, poured us each a glass of wine, and joined her on the couch.

Putting my arm over her shoulder, I softly told her, "Now tell me what's wrong."

Annabeth's tears had slowed, and she said, "Dad is really pissed at me for getting in so late last night. That was the first time I had been out so late. He didn't believe me when I told him I had been out for a long walk. He said I had been out screwing around like a whore. I guess I shouldn't have drank that last drink. I got so mad, I told him I was not a whore, and I was still a virgin. I pNicoably shouldn't have asked him if he wanted to check my pussy to be sure. He exploded! He screamed at me that my pussy didn't matter, because I'm still a whore. Mom told Dad that was enough and she sent me to my room until Dad cooled down."

I told her, "Annabeth, you and I both know you are not a whore. Try not to let your father depress you so much. I know that's a tall order, but try. You'll be out of his house and off to college soon.

The mere thought of moving out of her father's house brought a bit of a smile to her face. We sat on the couch for a while just holding each other and chatting.

When she seemed to have cheered up a bit, I asked, "Have you eaten yet?"

Annabeth giggled and replied, "No, but I hope to soon."

"No, no, no! I meant have you eaten, not have you been eaten. You will be eaten soon enough. But first, I meant food.

"Oh, food. I haven't had any of that either." Annabeth had a delightful sense of humor. "Sit tight, and I'll whip something up." I told her.

I already had the steaks thawed, so, in about

twenty minutes, I served up grilled steaks, deep fried onion rings, and another glass of wine.

After dinner, I mixed her a screwdriver and made myself a CC and Coke. We sipped our drinks while watching a little TV. Annabeth turned slightly and leaned her back against my chest. She said, "You know, for some reason, I really feel comfortable here in your home with you.

For quite some time, I softly stroked her hair. Then I reached around and massaged the portions of her breasts the were exposed by her V-neck dress. Casually, I unbuttoned her dress from the top down. When I had loosened the final button, Annabeth leaned forward, and I pushed the dress off her shoulders. While she was leaning forward, I took the opportunity to unhook her bra and slip its straps off her shoulders as well.

With her breasts freed, Annabeth leaned back again, and I resumed massaging them. Her nipples were already hard as pebbles. Squeezing, rolling, and pinching her nipples soon had Annabeth moaning softly.

Twisting out from behind her, I lay Annabeth on the couch. I got on my knees on the floor beside her. I sucked, nipped, squeezed, and generally tended to her firm young tits. I pulled her dress slowly up her shapely legs. The pink panties covering her pussy was soon exposed.

As I reached to pet her pussy, Annabeth dropped one foot to the floor which spread her legs. Her panties were already very wet with her juices. Sliding my hand inside them, I found her pussy lips swollen and slick with her natural lubricant. Annabeth raised her hips to meet my hand as my fingers stroked up and down her slit.

Taking Annabeth by the hand, I said, "Come on, Baby. Let's go to my bedroom. We'll have a lot more room there."

Annabeth stood and let her dress and bra fall into a pile at her feet. Stepping out of her shoes, she followed me to my bed.

I laid on my back and told Annabeth, "Show me what you remember about blow-jobs, Honey."

Standing beside my bed, Annabeth rubbed my cock through my pants. She then loosened my belt, released the clasp, unzipped my pants, and pulled my cock free of its confines. She bent over the bed and kissed my cock's head. She licked every inch of my cock from head to balls.

"Lick and suck my balls too, Baby"

In turn, each of my balls were sucked into her mouth where Annabeth thoroughly swabbed them with her tongue. She then licked her way to the top of my cock and sucked its head into her mouth. Her tongue was constantly busy as she slowly took a little more than half of my cock into her mouth before she briefly choked.

Meanwhile, I reached out and began stroking her panty covered slit. Not only were her panties soaked, but her pussy had produced so much lubricating juices that her upper thighs were also wet and glistening in the fading sunlight.

Even with a mouth full of cock, Annabeth was moaning loudly. Sucking harder and harder on my cock, she began quivering and thrusting her pussy to my fingers. I pushed her panties aside, slid a finger between her nether lips, and lightly touched her clit.

Annabeth immediately lunged her hips forward and trapped my hand between her pussy and the bed. She continued to suck hard on my cock and was starting to hit the back of her mouth without gaging.

Just as I started cuming, Annabeth stopped moving on my cock, but sucked even harder. She swallowed every drop of my cum.

I gently pinched her clit before shoving a finger partly into Annabeth's virgin hole. She slammed her hips forward, and brought her legs together. She firmly pressed her pussy against my hand and the bed. She put her hands on my hips, released my cock from her mouth, pushed up, and stood with my hand trapped between her legs. Annabeth practically vibrated as her orgasm overtook her, and she screamed, "OH GOD YES!"

As she calmed down from her orgasm, she dropped her panties on the floor and got in bed with me. I finished undressing, and we lay naked next to each other. We cuddled and fondled each other and talked for a while. Annabeth's face lit up and she hugged me ever so tight when I told her, "Baby, that was one of the best blow-jobs I've ever gotten."

"And you just keep making me cum harder and harder." Annabeth replied.

As I began to recover my hard-on, I returned to Annabeth's tits. Between kisses and nibbles, I told her, "Your tits are wonderful, Annabeth."

"You really think so, Percy?"

"Absolutely! They're wonderful!" I confirmed.

As I used my mouth on her tits, I slid my hand between her legs. Annabeth soon widely spread her legs and was squirming all over the bed. She rubbed the back of my head as she thrust her chest to my mouth.

As I stroked my fingers through her slit and bush, I said, "Honey, I'm hungry. Can you think of anything, or anybody, I could eat?"

Her response was a simple and cheerful, "Uh huh," as she pushed my head down toward her crotch.

I kissed my way down her belly and crawled down the bed to lay between her legs. When I gave her one long, slow, pussy lip parting lick that ended with a tongue flick to her clit, Annabeth lifted her hips well off the bed.

"Oh yes!" Annabeth gasped, as she pulled my head tightly to her pussy.

I eagerly licked, sucked, and tongued her lips, hole, and clitoris.

Quivering, she raised her knees and spread them widely. She began thrusting upwards with each pNicoe of my tongue into her virginal hole.

When her thrusts became more urgent, I took her clit into my mouth and sucked as hard as I could.

Annabeth bucked violently. She screamed and yelled, "OH GOD YES! EAT ME! OH, Oh, oh, oh, oooooooooooh."

I was more than happy to continue to eat Annabeth's pussy until she began to settle down.

Slowly, she lowered her hips and knees back to the bed. I climbed up her body to lay beside her.

She was practically cooing and said, "God, that felt so good. I'm glad you liked my blow-job, too."

I took Annabeth in my arms, softly kissed her, and said, "Yeah, Baby. You were great. You were so good, when we get up, I'll tear up that report."

"Do we have to get up right away?" She asked.

"No, baby. We don't have to get up until you have to go home."

With a wide grin, Annabeth said, "I have a surprise for you. Mom and Dad think I've gone to the beach with some girls for three or four days. After that son-of-a-bitch accused me of being a whore again, I decided to stay with you a few days. If you want me to, that is."

"Are you kidding? Of course, I want you to stay."

"Good." Annabeth replied. "I'm starting to like sucking you. You have more cum than Nico did. Cum is a little salty. It's not bad, just salty, and I think I'm starting to really like it. But, after you ate me that first time, and I my first orgasm, I knew I wanted a lot more of that."

"No problem, Baby. Eating pussy is one of my favorite things to do. And getting a blow-job from you is such a treat. But for now, how about another drink while I recharge my batteries?"

"Since I'm staying the night, would you mind if I got a little drunk? I could never drink at all at home."

Still nude, we moved back to the living room to catch the news on TV. After I made us some drinks, Annabeth immediately started gently and slowly stroking my drained and soft cock while I caressed her tits.

Three drinks and two hours later, Annabeth was buzzed and horny. She also had me responding to her touch. My cock had come back to life. She was not only stroking my renewed cock, but her other hand had found her own pussy. She was contentedly rubbing and probing her lips and hole.

"Baby, would you like some help with that?" I asked.

"Oh, yes." She said. Annabeth stood, a little bit wobbly from the vodka, and took my hand. This time, she led me to my bedroom.

We lay side by side with Annabeth still working my cock and her pussy. I leaned over, kissed her cheek, and said, "Go ahead, Baby. Get on that cock."

She didn't hesitate. She spun around on the bed and laid on her side. Her head was on my belly so her lips were lightly touching my cock's head. Her back was to my face. Gently cupping my balls in her hand, Annabeth slid my cock into her mouth until it hit the entrance to her throat. She was taking more of my cock into her mouth each time she went down on me.

I reached out and began petting her pussy from behind. Annabeth brought the foot of her upper leg to the knee of her lower leg. That lifted her knee high and allow me better access to her hot pussy. She was soaked again, and I easily slid my fingers between her pussy lips and grazed her clit with each stroke. I would occasionally slide my wet fingers over her asshole.

Annabeth was sucking harder and harder as her pussy became wetter and wetter. She was pushing her ass back toward me to increase the pressure I had on that hot cunt.

I told her, "Baby, straddle me, and bring that juicy pussy to my mouth. Then, I can eat you while you suck me off."

When she settled her pussy over my face, and returned to sucking my cock, I grabbed an ass cheek in each hand, pulled her tightly to my mouth, and rapidly and repeatedly licked her from clit to asshole. I hungrily probed her pussy with my tongue. I quickly noticed she shuddered and pivoted her hips toward me each time I licked near her asshole. So, after lubing my finger with her juices, I teased her ass. Every now and then, I let the tip of my finger slip into that hole to the first knuckle.

All the while, Annabeth was getting hungrier and hungrier for cum. She was well past gagging, and was holding my cock firmly at the entrance to her throat. She was rolling my balls in her hand, and rocking her head back and forth as if trying to get more cock.

As my eruption neared, so did hers. She began rapidly thrusting her hips and pushing her cunt into my face. At the same instant, I shot my first spurt of cum into her mouth. I rapidly thrust up, and pushed my cock into Annabeth's throat.

Annabeth pushed down until she had my entire cock in her mouth and throat. She kept my cock there for a couple of seconds before pulling back a bit.

At the same time, I firmly sucked her clit in to my mouth, repeatedly flicked it with my tongue I shoved a finger in her asshole to the second knuckle.

Annabeth raised off my cock and yelled, "OH FUCK YES! EAT ME!" She then dove back down on my surging cock. Her whole body was quaking. She repeatedly shoved my cock in and out of her throat as I finished cuming.

I sucked as hard as I could on her clit, and stroked my finger in and out of Annabeth's asshole.

As we were both coming down from our orgasms, I repeatedly probed her pussy as deeply as I could with my tongue. She gently licked my cock and balls clean.

We were both exhausted. Still in the 69 position, Annabeth collapsed on top of me. I helped her roll off and turn to lay beside me.

"God, I just keep cuming harder and harder. How do you do that to me? And why did you stick a finger in my ass?" She asked.

"You do it, Baby. Your young body is finally waking up. I'm just the lucky guy here to help you discover yourself." I replied.

"What about the finger in my ass?" She asked.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes, but it felt funny." She confessed.

"If you liked it, and your willing, we can fuck your ass. You'd still be a virgin, and I'll feel like I've fucked you. What do you think of that?" I asked.

She replied, "That just might be fun. We'll try it some time, if you promise not to hurt me."

"Of course, I won't hurt you, Honey."

We hugged tightly and nuzzled each others necks we dozed off to sleep.

The next morning, Annabeth awoke alone. I was up and gone. Next to the bed were her neatly folded clothes. A note was lying on top of her clothes along with another piece of paper. The note read: Annabeth, You were great last night. Here's the only copy of my report from work. I have gone to town and will be home about noon. You're free to go, or stay, as you wish. I hope you stay. Whether you stay, or not, help yourself to the shower, some breakfast, and anything else you want or need. Percy.

Annabeth then looked at the report form. The only thing on it was her name and other identifying information. She realized then that Percy had never intended to send a report about her and Nico to her father, or anyone else. She stared at it for a minute then put it on Percy's dresser.

Annabeth dressed, grabbed her keys, and stepped out of Percy's front door. She walked purposefully to her car. In about a minute, she reentered the house carrying a small suitcase. She took her bag to the bedroom before heading for the shower.

As Annabeth showered, her mind drifted back over the last two days. To when Percy had first caught her giving Nico the first blow-job she had ever tried to give. She had never even been on a date, let alone been intimate with a boy. She thought of the blackmail that had made her return to meet Percy the next night, and the pleasure he had given her then. Oh God the pleasure. Her pussy got wet as she just thought about Percy's mouth on her nether lips. And then there was last night. Damn, she wanted to stay so much it hurt. She decided right then that Percy would fuck her ass that night. She want him to feel she was his, and he was hers.

Annabeth had been lost in thought in the shower for quite some time. Suddenly she realized she was getting horny again. Then she realized why. While thinking of all the pleasure she and Percy had shared in such a short time, she had been absent mindedly stroking her pussy. A finger had also found it way partly into her asshole. Annabeth quickly finished her shower. When she had dried, she surveyed herself in the full length mirror. Finally it struck her. No matter what her father had told her, she was pretty. She did have nice breasts. Her body was smooth, shapely, and slender. Her hair fell nicely around her face and over her shoulders. As she put on her best perfume, she thought to herself, "Over all, not a bad package." Out loud, she said to herself, "I just hope Percy likes me."

She then dressed in black, snug fitting, pants and a pink blouse.

Before it was time for Percy to get home, Annabeth had made the bed, straightened the kitchen and living room, and made a light lunch. She still had a little time before Percy was due home, so she decided to use her cell phone to call her parents.

Her father answered the phone. He told her, "I don't want to talk to any whore on a beach." He then gave the phone to her mother.

Annabeth said, "Mom, I'm not at the beach, and I won't be coming home for a few days."

Mom asked, "Did you meet a boy?"

"No, Mom. I met a man. A man who treats me very well. Not at all like I'm treated at home. I've been called a whore for the last time. Screw college. It's not worth the crap I put up with at home.

Through heavy tears, Annabeth's mother said, "I understand, Honey. I've been expecting something like this for a long time. Your Dad has always been an ass. Please stay in touch with me."

Annabeth's Dad, seeing his wife crying, grabbed the phone and said, "Listen you little whore. I know you've been fucking some young stud. Don't ..."

"Shut the fuck up, Dad. I really am still a virgin whether you believe it or not. But I'll bet I get fucked before this night is over. Kiss my ass!" With that, Annabeth violently threw her cell phone to the floor. It broke into several pieces.

Annabeth was still on the couch sobbing when I walked in the door. Pieces of her broken cell phone were scattered on the floor.

I tossed the package I was carrying to the chair. Without asking what was wrong, I pulled her up, took her in my arms, and just held her tight while stroking her hair.

After a few moments, Annabeth pulled back just enough to look me in the eye. With a serious look on that lovely face, she asked, "Do you want to fuck me? Right now?"


	3. Chapter 3

I had returned home about noon Saturday to find the beautiful, 18-year-old, Annabeth sitting on my living room couch, sobbing. To my surprise, after I held her a few moments, she offered her virginity to me right then and there.

Annabeth, still sobbing, had bluntly asked me, "Do you want to fuck me? Right now?"

I had gently turned her down. I just couldn't take her virginity given her sad state of mind. I felt losing her cherry should happen at time of tenderness and joy.

A few moments later, she told me of the upsetting phone conversation with her parents, especially her father.

Annabeth's father was a hard ass fundamentalist preacher. Even though she was still a virgin, he had spoken and treated her like a whore from the time she first began to feel her sexual awakening. When she was 14-year-old, he had caught her in her room exploring herself. From that time on, he had called her vile names and accused her of screwing every boy she knew. It was amazing to me she had held on to her cherry for so long.

Now, her father had so much as told her she didn't live there anymore. He also would not be paying for her to go to college in the fall.

How could I resist, when she told me she was homeless and her plans for college had been destroyed. I offered to let her stay in one or both of my spare rooms. Of course, I knew which room she'd want to stay in. Mine!

Annabeth had literally jumped at my offer. She practically strangled me with a hug as she accepted my offer. But, the thing she said next got my full attention. She looked me in the eyes and asked, "Percy, do you think someone can fall in love in three days?"

I honestly replied that, "Until I met you, I would have said no. But now, I'm beginning to change my mind, Baby."

After a long, tender kiss, I had her sit down. I wanted to show her what I had bought while in town that morning. I had anticipated Annabeth would be staying with me a few days, and I had purchased a few things I thought she would like. If she had not stayed, I would have simply returned them.

I pulled the first item out of my bag, and Annabeth's eyes lit up. A blue dress meant to be worn when out for an evening of dancing. It was made of light weight material cut rather short and had a low cut neckline. It fastened with small buttons down the front. "That's beautiful. Is it for me? How did you know my size?" Annabeth excitedly asked.

"Yes, it's yours. As for knowing your sizes, you sleep quite soundly and your dress and bra were still laying on the living room floor. I looked at the tags. The lady at the dress store helped me pick it out. Do you like it?" I asked.

"Oh, yes!" Annabeth said, as she started to get up.

Holding my hand up to stop her, I told her, "Stay put. I'm not done yet."

Next, I pulled a pale blue, see-through baby doll nightie out of the bag. "Hope you like blue." I said. The blue nightie was followed by an emerald green one just like it. "I thought this would match your beautiful eyes."

Annabeth was grinning ear to ear and practically bouncing off the couch. "I love them both. Thank you so much." Again she started to get up and come toward me.

"Sit!" I ordered with a smile. She sat.

The last little item I pulled from the bag was a white, push-up bra, light weight corset, and garter belt, all in one. It was accented with little pink bows and ribbons. Sheepishly, I said, "The girls at Fredrick's helped me with these things."

This time, there was no holding Annabeth back. She jumped from the couch and threw herself to me. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she kissed me, and said, "Thank you, Percy. Thank you so much. I've never gotten such nice gifts. How can I ever repay you?"

We both broke into laughter when I told her, "Maybe we can think of a payment plan later this evening. In the mean time, we need to go back to town. We'll get you some shoes and whatever else you need."

"Need? Why do I need shoes? And can you afford all this on a guard's pay?" She asked.

"Let's eat lunch." We went to the kitchen and I sat at the table while she served the lunch she had made. When she sat down, I explained my situation. "My sister and I both had high paying and stressful jobs. She and I had this house built here. The land we're on has been in my family for several decades."

"She was killed by a drunk driver a little over three years ago. Our insurance paid off the house and provided a sizeable death benefit. The drunk's insurance paid nearly a million dollars to settle out of court. So with proper investing, I may never have to work again."

"My friends in a civic group I belong to had urged me to take the guard job to get me out of the house and meet people. I'm sure glad I took that job."

"Now, finish eating and get ready to go to town. We'll buy you a nice pair of shoes."

"Why do I need shoes today?" She asked.

"Because," I explained, "that civic group I belong to is having a dinner/dance tonight, and we're going. I haven't been to a dance since my sister died. Most of my friends have been urging me to come, have some fun, and maybe meet someone. Boy, are they going to be surprised. They'll flip over seeing me with a beautiful creature like you. I hope you don't mind being shown off."

"Not at all. Then later tonight, we can negotiate my payment plan for my room and board and all these nice things." Annabeth was beaming.

I had forgotten just how long a woman can spend shopping for one measly pair of shoes and stockings. We didn't get back to the house until nearly 4:30 PM. It was a good thing I had an extra bathroom. I was ready in about half an hour. Annabeth, of course, seemed to spend forever in the main bathroom.

When Annabeth finally came out, wearing her new dress, she was well worth the wait. Wow! She was a knockout. She had not a hair out of place, and her new corset was doing its job well. Her breasts seemed to be trying to escape the dress. The skirt of her dress struck her about mid-thigh and offered a nice view of her shapely legs.

"Seeing you, Annabeth, makes me want to stay home alone with you. But why should I deprive my friends of seeing such a beautiful creature?"

Annabeth blushed, curtsied, and said with a giggle, "Why, thank you, sir. I've never had anything so pretty. Shall we go meet your friends?"

Annabeth was the hit of the evening. Some of the guys even teasingly hit on her. Several of them made comments about the pretty young thing wearing me out. Of course, their girlfriends and wives usually elbowed them. Annabeth held tightly to my arm and laughed along with us. She fit right in and conducted herself like the perfect lady.

When we left for home, Annabeth seemed to become a different girl. She went from being a perfect lady to a horny, cum hungry, little nymph in an instant. As soon as we were on the road, she reached over and began stroking my rapidly growing cock through my pants. All without the use of any alcohol. Neither of us drank anything except soda all night.

"Can you hurry home? I want to suck you off. I want to be eaten. I still want you to fuck me. I want you to take my cherry." Annabeth was one horny little gal.

"Soon enough, Honey. Soon enough." I said. "But for now, sit up, you don't want me to have a wreck before we get home do you?"

She sat up, but my eyes were on her overflowing chest more than the road. It was a good thing the dance was held only a half hour away from home.

As soon as I closed and locked the door, Annabeth started stripping.

"Slow down, Honey. I'd like to watch you undress, if you don't mind."

With a giggle, she said, "OK."

Annabeth dimmed the lights and slowly removed her clothes. Each shoe was pushed off her heel and tossed my way. She slowly rolled each stocking down her legs. One by one, she opened her buttons until her dress fell from her body. When she bent to pick it up, she wiggled her ass at me. After carefully folding her dress, Annabeth placed her hands under the bra cup of each breast and pushed them up even more that the corset did. When she peeled the white corset down her slender body, she stood before me in nothing but her white panties. A wet spot had formed at her crotch.

I thought to myself, as she dropped her corset to the floor, "White is a very appropriate color for Annabeth tonight. She is about to lose her purity."

Annabeth held out her hands to me. I stood, took her hands, pulled her to me, and hugged her tightly. I was still fully dressed except for my jacket. I had placed it on the back of a chair on the way into the house.

Standing in the middle of the living room, Annabeth began undressing me. My tie, shirt, and belt were quickly gone. I kicked off my shoes. Placing her hands on my chest, Annabeth drug them down my body as she kneeled in front of me. She loosened my pants and lowered them to the floor. She stood as I stepped out of them. We now faced each other in nothing but our underwear.

We passionately kissed. I picked her up into my arms, and slowly carried her to my bed. Gently laying her down, I removed her panties and my shorts.

Before climbing in next to her, I stood for a few moments and admired Annabeth's beautiful body. Her hair was softly spread around her face. A broad smile and sparkling eyes gazed back at me. Her young breasts firmly stood out from her chest. Her nipples already hard. Her blonde pubic hair formed a soft triangle above her virgin pussy. Her hands were ever so slowly rubbing her lower belly. Her shapely legs were only slightly spread.

I was one lucky SOB. I had this beautiful creature in my bed, and she wanted to take me her special gift. I was about to take her virginity.

I reached out and gently squeezed a tit with one hand while stroking her pubic bush with the other. She moaned quietly and spread her legs a bit more.

I then crawled into bed with Annabeth. Putting an arm under her shoulders, I pulled her to me and sucked a nipple. I resumed stroking the soft carpet over her pussy.

Over the next several minutes, Annabeth spread her legs wider, and I let my hand trail down to her wet nether lips. I continued nibbling her tits while stroking my finger up and down her pussy lips. I released her tit from my mouth and kissed my way down her body. I was soon laying between Annabeth's legs kissing and licking her sopping wet pussy. I short order, Annabeth had drawn her spread knees up, was writhing on the bed, and breathing in short gasps. Annabeth produced so much lubricating juice my face became covered with it.

As she began thrusting her hips up to my face, I sucked her clit into my mouth. Annabeth came instantly. She held her ass well off the bed and screamed, "YES! I'M CUMING! OH GOD, YES! EAT ME! SUCK MY CLIT, HONEY! OOOOOooooohhhh!"

As she lowered her ass, her breathing slowly returned to normal.

I crawled back up beside Annabeth, and she kissed and licked her own juices from my face. "Percy, that was wonderful. Hummm, Is that what I taste like? I think I prefer your cum."

In the mean time, I had resumed petting Annabeth's pussy. I rhythmically probed her virgin hole. First one, then two fingers gradually probed deeper and deeper into that tight, hot, hole. I wanted to loosen her a little before taking her cherry. Annabeth was gently rocking her hips in time with my fingers.

I softly kissed her lips, and then whispered in her ear, "Annabeth? Honey? Do you want me to?"

Annabeth gazed at me with those hypnotic eyes, and quietly said, "Yes, Percy. Please, go ahead. Make love to me."

Kissing her firmly, I rolled on top of her soft and welcoming body.

Her legs had remained widely spread. Annabeth was offering her tender virgin pussy to my ridged cock.

I reached down and rubbed my cock's head up and down Annabeth's slit. With every up stroke I brushed her clit with my cock's head. Ever so slowly, I moved into position to invade Annabeth. With each rub, I pressed closer to the entrance of her hole.

Annabeth was breathing very rapidly again. She raised her knees, which tilted her pelvis into the best alignment for my cock to enter her. I released my cock and slid the underside along her engorged lips. My cock was in constant contact with her clit.

When Annabeth began rocking her hips in time with my sliding strokes, I lined my cock up with her hungry hole. Her outer and inner lips were soon parted by my cock's head.

Annabeth hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear. "Go ahead, Percy. Take me."

I pushed forward just a little until I encountered her resistance. It was her hymen that had stood guard over her depths for over 18 years. "The next push will break your cherry, Annabeth Honey. It will probably hurt." I softly warned her.

She hugged me even tighter, and said, "I know. Go ahead. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me, now!"

I firmly kissed her lips, hugged her tightly, and plunged my cock through Annabeth's hymen to her depths. I was fully buried in Annabeth.

Annabeth stiffened, flattened her legs to the bed, and cried out. "Oh damn, Honey! That hurts!" She didn't, however, release her tight hug or try to pull away from the invader between her legs.

I remained fully buried in Annabeth's gored pussy. I held very still, and asked, "Are you OK, Baby?"

With a gasping voice, she said, "I will be in a few minutes. Just hold still until I get used to you being in me. I didn't know it was going to hurt that much."

I must admit, I enjoyed laying fully lodged in Annabeth's tight, hot pussy. I swear I could feel it making adjustment to accept my cock. I kissed, nibbled, and nipped her face, neck, and ears while waiting for her freshly speared pussy to recover. After just a few minutes, I pulled back an inch or two and pushed in again.

"Ow!" Annabeth winched. "Give me just a little more time. It's a lot better, but still hurts when you move. I didn't know it was going to hurt that much."

I again held still in her depths and waited for her pussy to relax. Stroking her hair, I tried to comfort her as well as any male could. Another short stroke deep in Annabeth, and I asked, "Are you OK now, Honey?"

Annabeth said, "I'm much better. Go ahead."

So, I began slow short strokes deep in Annabeth. "OK?"

"It's OK. It's supposed to hurt the first time. I knew it would. Some of my girlfriends said they felt like they had been stabbed with a hot poker the first time they screwed. One said she burned for a week after losing her cherry. But, I'm feeling better already."

Continuing the short, slow, strokes, I told Annabeth, "I'm sorry I hurt you anyway."

"I know. It's OK. The pain is almost gone, now. Annabeth said. "So, go ahead."

My strokes remained slow but I gradually deepened them until I was taking full but gentle strokes into Annabeth. She must have sensed my reluctance to hurt her further.

She hugged me and said, "I'm OK. So, why don't you fuck me like you mean it?"

I sped up my stroking in and out of Annabeth. It wasn't long before she began raising her hips to meet my thrusts. A few full firm strokes, and Annabeth raised her knees again, and tentatively returned my thrusts. In a short time, she wrapped her legs around my waist and was matching each of my thrusts with one of her own.

"Humph, humph, humph." Annabeth was grunting with each entry. "Oh yes. That's feeling good now. Come on, Percy. Fuck me!"

Quickly, I was giving Annabeth a full speed, deep, hard fuck. After just a little hard fucking of her tight pussy I was on the edge of an eruption. Pulling out of Annabeth until only my cock's head remained inside, I told her, "Here it comes, Baby." I plunged fully to her depths, held deep in her, and pumped my load of cum into Annabeth's hungry cunt.

Annabeth stiffened, arched her back, and raised her ass and me off the bed. With a gasping voice, Annabeth said, "Hummm. Give it to me. I can feel your cum pouring into me. It's warm! Oh God, I love it!"

She then resumed rocking her hips under me. Wanting to give her the best first fuck I could, when I finished cuming, I resumed the hard thrusting into her horny pussy.

Annabeth was holding me tighter and tighter. She was also getting louder. She was yelling. "Oh, Percy, I'm going to cum. I'M GOING TO CUM, NOOOOW! OH GOD, YES! FUCK ME! OOOOOH! OH FUCK! OOOOooooooh! Ummmmmm."

Suddenly, her thrusting stopped. Annabeth seemed to collapse under me. We lay, still connected, for several minutes while we both caught our breath. When our breathing returned to normal, Annabeth softly spoke.

In a voice just above a whisper, and barely audible, Annabeth said, "A girl can fall in love in just a few days. I love you, Percy."

"So can a boy, Annabeth. So can a boy. I love you too."

No further words were spoken. None were needed. We lay with my cock soaking in her pussy until I softened and was unable to remain in Annabeth. I rolled off her, and we held each other snugly. For a while, we chatted about the entire days events.

Annabeth told me how she realized I had never meant to report her to her father. She was keeping the report form because it had brought us together. Without it, she wouldn't know how good sex could be. She didn't think it could get any better than it had been during last night's oral-fest. But she was wrong. Fucking is great. Being eaten is a lustful, purely body, thrill. But, making love and fucking involves the body and the heart.

Annabeth then told me of her decision in the shower yesterday to let me have her asshole. She thought a butt-fuck sounded like fun. That was before the call to her family, before I brought her the gifts, and before I introduced her to all my friends.

Sometime, as we chatted, we dozed off holding each other.

I awoke the next morning to Annabeth sucking my cock. "Honey, wasn't my cock covered with blood and cum this morning?"

She stopped sucking me long enough to answer. "Not any more. It was my blood and your cum. You ate me and fucked me last night, but I didn't get a taste of your cum. Besides, I want to start paying for the nice things you bought me."

"Whoa, Baby. That was only a joke." I told her.

She raised up again, grinning, and said, "I know. Now shut up and enjoy this." She then dove back down on my cock. She quickly had a load of cum surging into her mouth and down her throat.

We then showered together. We each carefully washed every inch of the other.

Annabeth then fixed us a light breakfast. As we ate and sipped our coffee, she said she needed to call her father.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can tell him his whore got fucked last night, and she loved it."

I firmly took both of her hands in mine, leaned across the table toward her, and, in an angry voice, said, "You are not a whore. You never have been a whore, and you aren't one now. You leave your father to me. Do you understand? You are not a whore."

Lowering her head, Annabeth said, "Yes, Percy. I understand. I am not a whore."

"OK, Honey. If you bring that up again, I may have to spank you."

Annabeth giggle, and said, "Ooooh, promise?"

"Humm, I may have just found a way to drive home the lesson you are not a whore."

Later that morning, Annabeth called her mother. Her father was working on his next sermon, so, Annabeth and her mother could have a peaceful talk. Annabeth's mom promised to pack Annabeth's things and have them ready to be picked up by the time church started that evening. She also told Annabeth she was happy Annabeth had found someone who cared for her.

Later that afternoon, I called Annabeth's father. I told him, "I'm the one your daughter is with now. I promise to take good care of her. I also promise to ruin your life if you ever try to hurt or insult her again. I promise to expose your gambling, drinking, and whoring around. Hell, the only reason your treated Annabeth like a whore was to groom her to feed your pedophilia. Do we understand each other, Mr. Chase?"

The Reverend Chase said, "But, none of that is true."

"So! Enough people, especially in your church, will believe me that your life will be ruined. Remember what I've said you asshole." I then hung up.


End file.
